Who you are to me
by gaara's girl101
Summary: Summary: GaaraLee with some others. Warnings: AU Yaoi: As a boy in the pressures in high school Gaara wants to be with Lee but someone else wants him too. Its Neji and he will stop at nothing to get what he thinks is his. An all out war breaks out and lee


Title: who you are to me

Author: Gaara'sgirl 101

Rating: M

Beta: kaibajoey1

Summary: As a boy in the pressures in high school Gaara wants to be with Lee but someone else wants him too. Its Neji and he will stop at nothing to get what he thinks is his. An all out war breaks out and lee has no clue what the two boys feel about him.

Chapter 1

As the school bell rung, Naruto and his friends ran outside for lunch. "This is my favorite time of the day." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's statement. "Yeah causes it's the only class your not failing." Naruto looked over his shoulder anger blazing in his eyes. "Oh Sasuke you think your so smart but your not. You know im more smarter than you." Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke, intensifying it when all he got was a smirk.

Sakura laughed at the two before she stiffed in fear at the voice in the distance. "There's my sweet Sakura." She glanced back in horror to see the upper classmen Rock Lee running towards her with love in his eyes. Sakura freaked out and grabbed Sasuke's arm and screamed "oh my god please hide me." Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. He glanced back up to see Lee's eyes. "Oh Sakura you are as lovely as a rose. Why have you refused my love so many times? You would love to be my girlfriend. I will protect you with my life. As she was about to tell him off, "well Lee it's because you're…"Sakura cut off when she felt a cold shudder run through her.

She turned to see a redheaded upper classmen with the kanji for love engraved in his head staring right at her. She pressed into Sasuke, stuttering out a greeting to the student in front of her. "Oh h-hello G-Gaara. H-how are y-you?" She said with a terrified shudder as the glare continued to go right through her. "Hn" was the only response he gave as his eyes drifted back over to Lee. " I herd there was a fight at lunch. But I guess it was only a rumor. And I wanted to see some violence and maybe even some blood. Seems that I was misguided by the talk of simpletons." After one more glare to the group, a slightly intencer one at Lee, he turned around and started and started to walk away from the group of silent teens. "Man he kinda scares me." Le says breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. He re-placed the look on his face with a toothy smile and turned back to Sakura. "But don't worry, I'll protect you." All that got Lee was a smack in the face and the sight of Sakura walking away.

Gaara continued to walk from the group until his "friends" and sister came into view. "Oh there you are Gaara! We were looking for you." Gaara glanced up at Temari with a small glare. She just brushed it off and headed over to greet her little brother. "Lunch is almost over." All she got in response was an "Hn" before Gaara pushed past her to sit down by Kankuro.

Kankuro just stared at his brother as he swiped a cookie off his tray. Kankuro was used to it so he just let it slide like all the others times. "So Gaara, so why did you waste time checking out the rumor?" Kankuro said before he picked up his soda and took a sip, enjoying the feeling of the tiny bubbles sliding down his throat. "Yeah out of all the idiots in the school I thought you would be the last to check out that stupid rumor." Gaara just popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth before standing up and brushing the crumbs that remained on his shirt. "Maybe I just needed an excuse to see someone." With that said Gaara turned and headed into the school just as the bell rang for the next class.

TBC.

A-N: Yeah my first fic. So I hope you all enjoy it so far cause it gets better and better. But that's it for now so please review and be nice cause there is more than this coming up!

Review or…..i'll have sakura jump lee in a corner! Mwhahahahahahahaha! ( j/k )


End file.
